Breaking
by sully vann
Summary: Whatever DID happen at the Journalist Convention in Metropolis?
1. One

breaking written by sully vann  
  
rated G to PG  
  
pairing: clark/chloe implied, clark/lana implied, lex/chloe  
  
Summary: what ever did happen on that weekend Journalist Convention? part one  
  
*Lex POV  
  
How did she do this? One kiss from her and I lose control. I never saw this coming, and I'm usually so perceptive. She was just...untouchable. I never even wanted to touch her! She is just a kid. She doesn't know anything...about me, relationships, or how I am bound to a life of loneliness...a fate I had learned to accept.  
  
Of course, I had to participate in the childish dare I was issued...I couldn't let me guard down...even in front of a bunch of kids. I need to be known as invincable or else people may think I can be brought down. I can't let anyone think they can break me, because, in reality, they probably could.  
  
So I kissed her. Or she kissed me. We kissed. It wasn't anything that could get me thrown in jail...it was just a peck.  
  
But one peck and I'm no longer Mr.Heart-of-Stone-Cool-As-Ice Luthor. I'm in love. I never thought it could happen.   
  
Love can beak people, it can shatter them in less than a second. I like to think I'm invincable...which makes me incapable of love.  
  
But I'm in love and my heart is breaking...I'm breaking...and all it took was one kiss from her. 


	2. Two

part two  
  
*Chloe POV  
  
Whoa Chloe. What is going on here? I keep tossing and turning...I haven't been able to keep my eyes closed all night. And I'm tired! Road trips with three guys can make a girl tired! C'mon sleep, c'mon...  
  
Ok, truth time. I can't sleep because I know Lex is asleep in the bed next to me. This breaks all my non-conformist rules and makes my life sound like a bad teen movie...but I think I may just have some sort of feelings for Lex.  
  
I know, I'm horrible. I sound like such a drama queen.  
  
But ever since that stupid dare from Pete, who I will never play truth or dare with again, I've had Lex on the back burner of my brain.  
  
This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Lex Luthor. The poster boy for pretty boys. My best friend's best friend. When did my life become a prime time drama?  
  
I can not think like this. I am breaking my own self set standards!  
  
You do not like Lex Luthor, you have no feelings for him at all. Maybe if I repeat this enough times, I will break my own horrible cycle of falling for guys I do not need...or want...  
  
I do not like Lex Luthor, you have no feelings for him at all... 


	3. Three

I smiled as Chloe walked towards me, smiling softy.  
  
"Lex, things have changed between us. You know, and i know, and I think it's time we do something bout it." Chloe said as she neared me. All I could do was nod in agreement.  
  
"I've been thinking..." Chloe started, but I couldn't stop myself long enough to listen. I leaned down and brought my face to her, grinning against her mouth...  
  
And awoke with a start.  
  
"Always right at the good part..." I said to myself, rolling over to peer at the red numbers on the clock next to my bed. The clock. The bed. Hotel room. Clark. Lana. Pete. Chloe. The phone was ringing...  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Luthor, nice to see you," I grinned as I came from behind him and stood next to him, peering out his office window over Metropolis. "I hate it when you call me that," Lex replied, turning to face me.  
  
"I know, but..." I was silenced as Lex brought his face down to meet mine. My eyes widened and I felt my face break into a smile...  
  
And then a phone rang.  
  
'Phone. Hotel. Clark. Lana. Pete. Lex Luthor!' My mind screamed at me. The phone persisted, but the last thought seemed to have paralyzed me before I even moved.  
  
***  
  
I looked over at Chloe and realized the phone hadn't woken her up. I reached over and picked up the phone, knocking over an empty cup we forgot to leave outside for room service.  
  
"Hello?" I answered, leaning over the side of my bed to pick up the cup.  
  
"Good morning, this is Ms. Sullivan's 7:30 wake up call." A professional sounding woman's voice came over the line.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Lex said, then hung up the phone.  
  
'The convention doesn't start until ten, what is she doing making us up at seven...ok, waking me up at seven? I do not want to entertain these four..." Lex rambled in his mind as he looked at the teens in the other beds in the huge room he had arranged for them.  
  
Lex's thought caught on the word 'teen'. As in, illegal. Don't cause a scandal. As in, she lives in a completely different realm than me. Don't cause a scandal...  
  
*** 'Ok, Chloe, now you're going to roll over and face Lex, looking like the angelic, perfect female you are!' Chloe thought to herself, trying to gather enough to turn over and address Lex.  
  
'Alright, enough of this super girly-ness. If I'm going to survive a weekend with Lana and her sugary sweet self, I must maintain control. Turn over, open eyes, good Chloe!' " 'Morning!" Chloe whispered, but despite her soft voice, Lex jumped a little. " 'Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Of course. This room is amazing...everything is amazing! And thanks for covering Clark's butt with the tickets and all. I've been planning on this convention all year."  
  
"What's the point of being obscenely wealthy if you can't share it with other?" Lex grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't know, you don't pay my Dad enough...ok, sorry, joking!" Chloe said when Lex shot her a look. "But you didn't have to share your lips with me last night...I can't believe Pete sometimes...so thanks. I will never play truth or dare with him again."  
  
Lex shrugged the last comment off. "I'm glad for Clark. This weekend without that jock boyfriend of Lana's hanging around could be a major turning point in their relationship."  
  
"I didn't think deciding the whole Torch staff needed to tag along was just to help 'up the journalistic quality' for our lovely little high school."  
  
"What's the point of being extremely perceptive if you can't force your veiws on others?"  
  
"So Pete's dare just played right into your plan didn't it?"  
  
"Or maybe I paid him to dare Clark and I to kiss one of you girls and I just hoped Clark would pick Lana."  
  
"Pete accepted money from you?" Chloe gasped quietly, trying to forget the fact that Clark picked Lana over her.  
  
"You'll never know, will you?"  
  
"I am a journalist. Do not under-estimate my resourcefulness." Chloe grinned, looking Lex in the eye, as if to challenge him. Chloe held her gaze longer than she should have, but Lex didn't.couldn't.look away. Both of them shifted their gazes when Clark mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Well, I plan on taking those two boys to do some shopping for city appropriate clothes to wear to the convention, so I'm taking a shower. Try to wake them from the dead while I'm in there, ok?" Chloe said, getting out of her bed and digging in her suitcase.  
  
"This is going to be a long morning, isn't it?"  
  
"You should have known what you were taking on Luthor!" Chloe grinned as she grabbed clothes and her toiletry bag and headed towards the suite's bathroom.  
  
"Pete's dare did fit right in with everything...except I never planned on being so preoccupied with Chloe's lips." Lex sighed to himself as he heard the water turn on. 


	4. Four

"Lana, if they run out of bacon, I'm going to make you pay." Pete  
  
yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
"Lana, last time I ate the last pancake and he wanted it, and he was  
  
pissed. Come on, let's go!" Chloe called out.  
  
  
  
All three boys visibly let out a breath as the door opened and Lana  
  
stepped out.  
  
  
  
"Ready. Sorry." Lana cast a smile on all of them, and Clark steered  
  
her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Why did she spend so much time in the bathroom? She looks just like  
  
she always does!" Pete addressed Lex and me.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you just don't understand woman Pete!" I grinned. Pete looked  
  
at Lex, who shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I don't get them either." Lex smirked. "They don't understand  
  
football or basketball. We don't understand makeup or clothes. It's  
  
the way of the world."  
  
  
  
"Maybe none of the girls your daddy has found you understand  
  
sports, but this one does. Don't judge us all on the few you know.  
  
Try dating outside your social class, see what happens then." I shot  
  
back, not even realizing who I was addressing until after I said  
  
what I said.  
  
  
  
"Excuse her; she hasn't had any coffee yet." Pete informed Lex, who  
  
nodded and walked ahead to wait for an elevator.  
  
  
  
"What was that? You're the anti-Luthor, remember?" Chloe questioned  
  
Pete quietly.  
  
  
  
"Did you see that room? I decided to put our differences aside for  
  
the weekend. Did you see that room?"  
  
  
  
"Guys, you planning on getting in, or are you taking the stairs five  
  
floors down?" Clark asked as Lana, Lex and himself got into an  
  
elevator.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, sorry. You're stomach isn't grumbling loud enough yet!" I  
  
snarked as we got in the elevator.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that little `social class' crack. My brain isn't fully  
  
awake yet." I addressed Lex.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it. I will prove you wrong though." Lex grinned  
  
as the elevator chimed, telling us we had reached the lobby floor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I hope they aren't coming down for the breakfast special." Lana  
  
remarked as we passed a couple heading towards the hotel restaurant  
  
we had just exited.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should go warn them three growing boys just ate the place  
  
bare?" I remarked as Lex walked over to the counter we checked in,  
  
exchanged words with the woman tending the desk, and then joined us  
  
back by the lounge area of the lobby.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I have a limo coming to pick us up in a few minutes.  
  
We'll stop off at my bank and then your fates rest in the hands of  
  
Chloe." Lex said, sitting himself next me, leaving Lana and Clark  
  
nice and comfy in the overstuffed love seat while Pete, Lex and I  
  
nearly sat on top of each other. Sitting on Lex's lap.ok, wait,  
  
LEX'S bank?  
  
  
  
"We don't need to stop at the bank. Ms. Kent and Ms. Ross know I am  
  
city-fying their boys and I have plenty of funds to go all out."  
  
  
  
Chloe looked over at the Clark as he let out a groan, which received  
  
a giggle from Lana, which received a eye roll from Chloe, a  
  
sympathetic look from Pete, and a interested face from Lex.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's a really nice limo Lex! Thanks." Lana smiled at Lex as a  
  
limo pulled up in front of the hotel and the group moved towards the  
  
exit. Lana turned to Clark. "This time you can't run out on me,  
  
huh?" Lana smiled. "I.I." Clark said, stumped by her sudden drudging  
  
up the past.  
  
  
  
"Come on Clark, let's go!" Chloe growled, grabbing his arm and  
  
trying to keep herself from shooting Lana a look that could stop  
  
Lionel Luthor in his tracks.  
  
  
  
Lex just observed the teenagers as they headed towards the  
  
Metropolis Mall, realizing he was obviously the only person in this  
  
group with any common sense.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lex laughed as Pete and Chloe argued over dress pants, but Lex's  
  
laughter abruptly stopped as he watched Lana and Clark wander deeper  
  
into the sales racks by themselves and saw Chloe falter as she saw  
  
the same thing. Chloe shook her head defiantly and shoved him  
  
towards the dressing room, then sat in a plush chair by the doors.  
  
  
  
"My extreme perceptiveness is picking up on a breaking heart. What's  
  
the deal with Clark?"  
  
  
  
"This was supposed to be our weekend. I was planning on asking him  
  
to the Spring Formal. Then the infamous matchmaker Lex Luthor got  
  
involved. Not that I don't appreciate everything you're doing, I  
  
just wanted to spend some time with Clark. And I don't get Lana. She  
  
has Whitney. If she doesn't want Whitney, get rid of him!! I wouldn't mind her and Clark so much if she didn't already have someone. It's like she's monopolizing all the guys and I'm sitting  
  
here alone." Chloe spilled to me in one big breath, then looked at  
  
me. "Whoa, sorry about that! So much for not letting the emotional  
  
dam break!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, I understand." Lex smiled.  
  
  
  
"Right, like you've ever not been able to get a girl. Don't lie; it  
  
doesn't make me feel any better." Chloe said with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
"Cindy Mason, 9th grade. She fell in love with my best girl friend's  
  
boyfriend." Lex answered with a straight face.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, so are you going to say this is just a teenage thing like my  
  
mom?" Chloe sighed.  
  
  
  
"Nope. I am going to say I'm sure you'll have better luck down the  
  
road then I did. I know."  
  
  
  
"Just because you could fill your mansion with all the money in your  
  
bank accounts and probably have a lot left over doesn't mean you can  
  
tell the future. How do you know I won't grow old and have a hundred  
  
cats?"  
  
  
  
"I never thought of you to be insecure Chloe." Lex said, as though  
  
it answered the question.  
  
  
  
"It's just my inner superficial girl talking. I mean, Lana.Chloe.  
  
Lana.Chloe. I feel bad Clark would pick her over me, not just for  
  
looks, since he knows both of us pretty well. It's like I'm not good  
  
enough. Ugh! Look what you've made me do Luthor!" Chloe said,  
  
shaking her head and shoving Lex.  
  
  
  
"Chloe! I'm coming out!" Pete called from inside the dressing room.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ready!" Chloe called back, a grin forming on her face.  
  
  
  
`He may not be her heart's desire, but they care for each other. She  
  
needs to realize what she has. Yes, I do believe it is time for a  
  
Luthor intervention.' Lex grinned, and observed the scene playing  
  
out in front of him. `Ms. Ross must have hated shopping with him  
  
when he was little.' 


	5. Five

"Yes Clark, let's always trust Chloe's fashion sense! Except not!"  
  
Pete whined as he tugged on the collar to his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Chloe, I'm dying of heat here." Clark agreed as the group  
  
piled in Lex's limo.  
  
  
  
"How was I supposed to know the hall's air condition was broken?"  
  
Chloe defended herself.  
  
  
  
"It's ok Chloe, at least they looked good." Lana smiled, gently  
  
easing herself into the conversation.  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled what she hoped was a warm smile.or at least not a smile  
  
of death.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, the limo arrived at the hotel, and Pete nearly killed  
  
Chloe trying to get out of the limo.  
  
  
  
"Pete! I'm not made of steel buddy!" Chloe scolded as she got out of  
  
the limo after Lana and brushed of her skirt.  
  
  
  
"If you hadn't made me wear this, I wouldn't be in desperate need of  
  
an ice cold shower and some ice water to keep from drying out and  
  
shriveling up!" Pete retorted as the group stepped into the lobby.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I'm sure we can get that mark of your skir.Whitney?" Lana  
  
looked passed Chloe and her face broke into a grin.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lana asked as Whitney walked over to  
  
Lana and hugged her.  
  
  
  
"I was hoping I could take my girl out for a night on the town."  
  
Whitney smiled down at Lana.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, did anyone have any other plans?" Lana asked, regarding the  
  
rest of the group.  
  
  
  
`Oh, God is good! Lana gone, Clark mine!' Chloe smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
"Nope, I think you're all clear Lana!" Chloe smiled cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going? Can I wear this?" Lana asked Whitney.  
  
  
  
"Sure. And I'm not telling where we're going, it's a surprise. Do  
  
you have a room key? We might be out late."  
  
  
  
"Here, take mine!" Chloe smiled and handed her key to Lana.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Chloe! I'll help you with your skirt when we get back in  
  
Smallville tomorrow!" Lana called over her shoulder as Whitney  
  
steered her outside.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's go! I'm dying here!" Pete said, grabbing Chloe, who  
  
grabbed Clark, who was looking a little forlorn.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chloe let out a small chuckle as she heard Pete groan in defeat and  
  
start talking to his Playstation game.  
  
  
  
"So, Lana's out of sight, are you planning on putting her out of  
  
Clark's mind too?" Lex asked, taking a seat.  
  
  
  
"Your perceptiveness is becoming predictable and sort of annoying."  
  
  
  
"I am now sensing some a little tension...anxious feelings?" Lex  
  
grinned and replied.  
  
  
  
"Is it just me, or was that a challenge?" Chloe retorted.  
  
"It is whatever you make of it." Lex stated.  
  
  
  
"Pete, I want to play when your guy dies again, ok?" Clark said,  
  
sitting on the bed next to Chloe's, his hair still wet from his  
  
shower.  
  
  
  
"Lex, didn't you say you wanted to take a shower too?" Chloe asked,  
  
hoping Lex's perceptiveness didn't fail now. It didn't.  
  
  
  
"Right. I hope you didn't use all the hot water Clark." Lex said,  
  
then smirked at Chloe and left the room.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Whitney just popped up out of nowhere, can you?"  
  
Clark asked Chloe, staring off into space.  
  
  
  
"No, but it was really sweet of him to surprise her. Hey, Clark, can  
  
I ask you something?" Chloe asked, keeping her hands in her lap so  
  
they wouldn't convey her nervous energy.  
  
  
  
"Man, I really thought Lana and I were making a connection. This  
  
sucks." Clark continued to rant.  
  
  
  
"Right. Uh, Clark." Chloe was cut off by Pete calling from the other  
  
room.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Clark, get in here!"  
  
  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Clark yelled back, then turned to Chloe.  
  
  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
  
  
"Clark, I'm going to start a new game!" Pete yelled as Chloe opened  
  
her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Ok, coming!" Clark yelled back. "We'll talk later, ok?" Clark  
  
smiled at Chloe as she nodded and he left the room.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that." Lex said from behind Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Ok, this suite has way too many doors. But yeah, that was a bust.  
  
I'll try again later." Chloe shrugged, leaning back on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Hey.wanna go see a movie?" Lex asked.  
  
  
  
"I was just thinking about asking you the same thing." Chloe smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes it helps you forget.things. I understand." Lex smiled,  
  
pulling out his cell phone to call for a limo.  
  
  
  
"Right, but I'm sure you usually watch the movies in your home  
  
theater, right?" Chloe grinned as she grabbed a room key and walked  
  
out, leaving Lex smiling in her wake. 


	6. Six

Author's note-Just to clear some stuff up.this story is finished, I'm just posting it piece by piece on FF.net. If you're impatient, it's all up on my site. If you're not, there's eleven chapters in all, so you'll know what to look for. And reviews make Sully post faster..  
  
  
  
"Oh.my.God!" Chloe gasped, falling into Lex, who grabbed her waist  
  
and pulled her back upwards to face him.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" Lex asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
  
  
"Don't play Mr. Cool with me! I saw you laughing your butt off when  
  
Austin and Britney started dancing around.I can't believe you picked  
  
Austin Powers of all movies!" Chloe smiled as she grabbed onto Lex's  
  
arms to keep her balance.  
  
  
  
"Well, no one can see me when I'm in my personal theater." Lex  
  
grinned.  
  
  
  
"It must be nice to have a home theater and every movie in the world  
  
at your instant disposal." Chloe said as she regained her footing.  
  
  
  
"It is. Hey, what are you doing?" Lex asked as Chloe started  
  
spinning downs the, getting faster and faster until she collapsed  
  
against the wall of the exterior of the theater.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" Lex asked, putting an arm on either side of  
  
Chloe to keep her from falling to either side.  
  
  
  
"I blame it on the movie. It put my in a goofy mood." Chloe grinned  
  
up at Lex as her eyes stopped rolling around in her head and she  
  
could see only one Lex, not three blurry Lex's, again.  
  
  
  
"Who'da thunk?" Lex smiled down at Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Are you patronizing me?" Chloe asked, raising her eyes to meet his.  
  
  
  
"Me? Never!" Lex said, smiling even more.  
  
  
  
"You're incredibly infuriating. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
Chloe asked, suddenly realizing Lex still had her arms on either  
  
side of her body, even though she had completely regained her  
  
balance.  
  
  
  
"Not to my face.but thanks anyways." Lex said, suddenly becoming  
  
very aware of the positioning of his arms.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, just take me back to the hotel before I have to do something  
  
drastic!" Chloe sighed, swaying her hips to one side, then the  
  
other, trying to make Lex's arms budge.  
  
  
  
"Like what? You should thank me! I took your mind off of.him, didn't  
  
I?" Lex asked, locking his arms even tighter.  
  
  
  
"Well, thanks for reminding me," Chloe sighed again, making a face  
  
at Lex. "But yes, I did forget about it. And I think I might know  
  
just what to do about it." Chloe grinned at Lex.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to share with the class?" Lex grinned back.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to take the advice of a wise friend, and just take this  
  
thing one day at a time. Clark can ask me out if he's really  
  
interested in me, right?"  
  
  
  
"A real man always asks the lady out.I always ask the lady out.  
  
I think we might get along!"  
  
  
  
"Geez, sexist much?" Chloe asked as she slipped around Lex.  
  
  
  
"Never! And I promise I'm not patronizing you! Cross my heart!" Lex  
  
chuckled as Chloe gave him a hard stare.  
  
  
  
"Call your limo, Luthor. I've got places to go, people to see."  
  
Chloe commanded as her hard stare broke into a grin.  
  
  
  
Lex just grinned back and smiled at her, then got out his phone to  
  
dial. 


	7. Seven

part seven "Honey, we're home?" Chloe called as she slid her card key to the  
  
hotel room into her purse and opened the door.  
  
  
  
"In here!" Pete called, and Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lex and  
  
followed the sound of Pete's voice to find Clark and Pete still  
  
sitting in front of the TV, a PS2 controller lodged in both of their  
  
hands.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me you haven't been playing this game the whole.2 and a  
  
half hours we have been gone." Lex grinned, checking his watch.  
  
  
  
"Hey, talk to Pete. He seems to be dead set on beating my high  
  
score!" Clark replied, glancing at Lex, and then glancing back at  
  
the screen as his character blew up and Pete threw his controller  
  
down, jumped up, and started dancing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, look at that, Clark man! I wooon!" Pete grinned, dancing a  
  
little jig, then composing himself enough to grab a Coke off the  
  
table next to him and pop the top.  
  
  
  
"So, how was the movie, guys?" Clark asked, setting down his  
  
controller and grabbing a Coke, then plopping into a chair.  
  
  
  
"It was hilarious!" Chloe exclaimed, shoving herself in next to  
  
Clark. "Hey, aren't you supposed to give up your seat if there's a  
  
lady who wants it?" Chloe asked him, wiggling around, trying to get  
  
Clark to budge.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine." Clark said, standing up and Chloe grinned triumphantly  
  
as she settled into the seat.  
  
  
  
"So, who wants to do what now?" Lex asked the teenagers in front of  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Lex, man," Pete said, grinning and throwing his arm around Lex's  
  
shoulder. "I'm sure you know enough people to get us into a really  
  
tight night club, am I right?" Pete asked.  
  
  
  
"I could." Lex started, weighing his options heavily. Corrupting the  
  
town's youth probably wouldn't make anyone in Smallville forget  
  
whose little boy he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I won't. But I know a sixteen and up club that isn't as  
  
dangerous as most of the clubs here," Lex decided, receiving a look  
  
of disappointment from Pete. "Come on, the town would burn me at the  
  
stake if I introduced you to the murky underworld of Metropolis  
  
night clubs." Lex reasoned.  
  
  
  
"Good point." Clark stated, and Pete reluctantly nodded his head in  
  
agreement.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know cow town boy one and two over there have no idea how  
  
to dress for a Metropolis night club, but I do. Gimme ten minutes."  
  
Chloe grinned, grabbing multiple things from her suitcase and  
  
practically bouncing into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Guys? I'm ready!" Chloe called as she exited the bathroom. Lex,  
  
Pete, and Clark looked up from their conversation, and each boys  
  
eyes got wide.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, Chloe! Nice!!" Pete grinned, standing up and walking towards  
  
her. "Leather hip-huggers, huh? How come you never wear these to  
  
school?" Pete whined.  
  
  
  
"I'm not one to rock the boat, you know?" Chloe said, smiling and  
  
blushing slightly at Pete's praise.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I will never think of you as a small town girl again! Not  
  
many small town girls I know can dress like club appropriately, and  
  
in less than an hour, I'm impressed." Lex said, joining Pete by  
  
Chloe.  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled graciously, then turned to Clark, who had followed Lex  
  
over.  
  
  
  
"Well, what do ya think, Kent?" Chloe asked.  
  
  
  
"Uhm.wow?"  
  
  
  
"Very articulate! Now let's go already! I wanna gooo! And you guys  
  
should feel so honored to be seen with a girl like me anyways."  
  
Chloe said, interlocking her arms with Pete's and Clark's.  
  
  
  
"Is she always like this?" Lex asked Clark in a low voice as they  
  
stepped into the elevator to meet the limo downstairs.  
  
  
  
"No. I think she's just more.free in her natural habitat." Clark  
  
answered as the elevator hit the lobby and Chloe hurried them all  
  
out to the limo.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled as he noticed Clark checking Chloe out for the umpteenth  
  
time since they had all piled into the limo.  
  
  
  
`Good Lex, good. Get the girl in some actual girly clothes, and  
  
Kent takes notice. Well done, my man.' 


	8. Eight

breaking*part eight "Let's go get this party started!" Chloe yelled over the pounding  
  
music, making her way over to the mass up people dancing and singing  
  
and looking like they were having the best time.  
  
  
  
"Let's get a table first, ok?" Lex said, grabbing her arm.  
  
  
  
"Right. Those two probably won't be able to keep up with me all  
  
night long." Chloe grinned over her shoulder at Pete and Clark, both  
  
of which had their mouths hanging slightly open as they all walked  
  
up stairs. "But what about you, Lex? Will you be able to keep up?"  
  
Chloe asked, facing Lex again.  
  
  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to be coy with  
  
me!" Lex said, chiding Chloe mockingly as they sat at a table.  
  
  
  
"It's what the big city does to me!" Chloe said, then Chloe shook  
  
her head and stood up, leading Clark and Pete away from the balcony  
  
overlooking the throbbing people and steering them to the table  
  
where Lex sat.  
  
  
  
"Guess we'll be taking a lot more trips to Metropolis this summer.  
  
Poor, deprived boys have never even seen the inside of a club that  
  
wasn't on TV."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not like Smallville is known for being the best place to  
  
party down." Pete shot back.  
  
  
  
"Whatever. Clark, you alive?" Chloe asked, waving her hand in front  
  
of Clark's still awe-stricken face.  
  
  
  
"What could be that entrancing?" Chloe asked, turning around in her  
  
seat to see what Clark was staring at.  
  
  
  
`Lana and Whitney making their way up the stairs.coming closer.Lana  
  
and Whitney are sitting down.what? Oh, Lana's talking to me.'  
  
Chloe's thoughts screamed at her.  
  
  
  
".those are really cute pants Chloe! We need to come back here soon  
  
and go shopping together!" Lana said, smiling widely at Chloe. Chloe  
  
pasted on the biggest grin she could muster and nodded her agreement.  
  
  
  
`Can I lock you in one of the dressing rooms? Maybe then I'll have a  
  
fighting chance with Clark.' Chloe grumbled inwardly.  
  
  
  
"Lana, I've got to hit the john. Be right back." Whitney said,  
  
unlatching himself from Lana.  
  
  
  
"This is the best song! I want to dance! Clark, dance with me? Just  
  
until Whitney comes back?" Lana asked, batting her still-perfect-as-  
  
they-were-this-morning eyelashes at Clark.  
  
  
  
"Uhm.sure." Clark said, his hesitancy almost non-existent. Lana  
  
grinned and put her hand in Clark's outstretched hand, then they  
  
started down the stairs to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"I believe I have found myself the girl of my dreams. Later guys."  
  
Pete said, then took off to tail some girl or another.  
  
  
  
"Well, Chloe, I'm thinking it would be appropriate for me to ask you  
  
to dance. Would you like too?" Lex asked, standing up.  
  
  
  
"Why not? It's not like there's a whole lot else to do." Chloe said,  
  
mustering up a small fracture of a grin to soften her words.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled back, and led me down the stairs and we immediately got  
  
swept up in the atmosphere. Chloe and Lex danced like nobody's  
  
business, they danced like they never had before, and probably would  
  
never dance again. A few minutes later the loud beats faded into a  
  
slightly softer remixed version of a popular love song. Lex offered  
  
his arm to Chloe and she accepted, seeing nothing but Clark putting  
  
his arms around Lana over Lex's back.  
  
  
  
"No wonder she spends so much time in the bathroom. Those eyelashes  
  
of hers are freaking lethal to all other members of the male  
  
race." Chloe rambled to herself, not realizing she was saying all  
  
this right into Lex's ear.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're going to ramble, I might as well see who it is  
  
you're talking about, although I'm thinking you're referring to Ms.  
  
Lang." Lex said as he spun Chloe around and they ended up facing the  
  
opposite way they were before.  
  
  
  
"Mhh, perceptive yet again. Ms. Lang really gets me sometimes. She's  
  
so sweet, but she can't be totally oblivious to Clark and Whitney's  
  
feelings, can she?" Chloe said, pulling back to look at Lex.  
  
  
  
"And even if she hasn't picked up on either of their mental vibes,  
  
she has to get where I'm coming from. It's supposed to be a girl  
  
thing. She's supposed to understand and back off! It's an unwritten  
  
rule in the girl's guide to being a girl.or something." Chloe ducked  
  
her head at her weak ending, which was all she could come up with  
  
after she realized how crazy she sounded. "Sorry, that was my `take  
  
no prisoners mode'. You sorta got caught in the cross fire." Chloe  
  
looked up at Lex, hoping what she had just said would serve as an  
  
adequate apology.  
  
  
  
"If it's any condolence, I understand what you're going through, and  
  
I know it isn't much fun." Lex offered.  
  
  
  
"Well, thanks." Chloe said, squeezing Lex's shoulder. "But it's not  
  
helping." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"I tried." Lex shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I know. So, if I give you a `thank you' kiss in the middle of all  
  
these people, what's the chance of our picture being on the front  
  
page of the Inquisitor tomorrow?" Chloe asked.  
  
  
  
Lex smiled and shrugged again, struck with sudden inspiration, and  
  
not wanting to spoil it with a blunder of words.  
  
  
  
"Forget the Inquisitor! I'm sure you can pay them off anyways."  
  
Chloe grinned as she stood on her toes and brought her lips to Lex  
  
cheek. Chloe had to extend herself so far up on her tiptoes, that  
  
when Lex moved his head and they were suddenly and a lip-to-lip  
  
position, Chloe had to grab on to Lex to keep from falling over.  
  
  
  
Lex grabbed Chloe's waist and steadied her, but neither broke the  
  
kiss. Lex hands loosened around her waist, and Chloe's death grip  
  
became a gentle circling motion on the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the soft love song changed into a fast-paced head banger,  
  
and Chloe and Lex tore away from each other as the light began  
  
bouncing around the room again.  
  
  
  
Neither knew whether Clark, or anyone else had seen them, for that  
  
matter, but with all the other thoughts running through their mind,  
  
there wasn't enough room to think about who had seen them. 


	9. Nine

breaking*part nine "Wh-why? What was-what was that? Why would you do that?" Chloe cried over the pulsing music, her face crumbling. Lex reached out to grab her, to stop her from running, to stop her from leaving him, but he was too late. Chloe tore off, straight through where Clark and Lana were dancing.  
  
  
  
Clark looked over at Lex, worried, and moved to go after Chloe. Lana put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go!" She called to him, going off into the direction Chloe had been running.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lana found Chloe in the woman's restroom, trying to fix her makeup with a paper towel.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe?" Lana said as she walked closer to the distressed blonde.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming you're wanting to know what is going on?" Chloe said with a wry grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to pry, but .yes, Clark and Lex are both still out there, really worried. I'm worried too. What happened?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"This was supposed to be my weekend! I was going to ask Clark to the formal! But no, Lex had to invite you along! I thought maybe, just maybe, if you were out of Clark's mind for awhile, I might have a chance." Chloe yelled. "But, he keeps punishing himself and running after you, even though you won't have him. And Lex--I just wanted to say thank you. I just wanted to let him know how much I appreciated what he's tried to do for me--for all of us, this weekend. But he moved. and now--" Chloe trailed off, taking a shaky breath.  
  
  
  
"But now?" Lana asked gently.  
  
  
  
"Now. I'm just confused. I can't make this make sense to me; much less explain it to Clark or Lex. Lana. what am I going to do?" Chloe said, realizing how truly horrible her situation must be if she was asking Lana for advice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Listen, I'll talk to the guys. You clean up, and meet us in the front to take the limo back to the hotel." Lana said, giving Chloe and hopeful smile. Chloe nodded and agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And Chloe?" Lana said as she turned to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lana?" Chloe replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never meant to steal your thunder. If I had known, I wouldn't have -- well, things would be different for us both."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go on, Lana, the guys are waiting." Chloe grinned, and Lana grinned back, then exited the bathroom.  
  
Chloe sighed and looked at her face in the mirror. "I do not like Lex Luthor, I do not like Lex Luthor." Chloe started chanting this mantra for the second time in one weekend. 


	10. Ten

breaking*part ten  
  
"Mhhm." Chloe heard herself sigh against Lex's lips as he grabbed  
  
her waist and pulled her closer to him, the sound escaping his lips  
  
mimicking hers.  
  
  
  
"Mhhm.Chloe." Lex said, leaning back and staring into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe grinned and grabbed his collar, pulling him back down to  
  
meet...nothing.  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed and rolled over in her bed to face Lex's bed, finding  
  
it empty. Chloe lazily sat up and looked around the room; no one was  
  
to be found. Chloe gazed at the clock on her bedside table, and her  
  
eyes caught on a piece of the hotel's stationary that Chloe hadn't  
  
put there. Chloe picked it up and read:  
  
  
  
Chloe-  
  
I'm off explaining our sudden disappearance to Whitney. I'll be back  
  
by twelve; we all decided to start back at noon, since we didn't  
  
know how late you would sleep. Lex and Clark should be around, but I  
  
told them not to bother you. Later!  
  
  
  
Lana  
  
  
  
Chloe felt herself smile sleepily as she set down the paper. Who  
  
knew Lana could be so sweet?  
  
  
  
`After all this time, Lana has finally moved up to the same  
  
wavelength as me.' Chloe thought to herself as she pulled her legs  
  
out from under the comforter and took a minute to let her brain  
  
fully re-start.  
  
  
  
Chloe obviously didn't give her brain enough time, because one  
  
minute, Chloe's gazing at Lex's bed mindlessly, and the next minute,  
  
Chloe has herself buried in Lex's sheets, inhaling deeply.  
  
  
  
Chloe sat up again, smiling broadly at the familiar sent of Lex's  
  
cologne. Then Chloe heard something in the next room. Lex's voice.  
  
  
  
Chloe hadn't said a word on the way back to the hotel the night  
  
before, and once they arrived, Chloe changed and went straight to  
  
bed, never looking anyone in the eye.  
  
  
  
`Maybe he deserves an explanation.but what am I going to say? What  
  
is my explanation?' Chloe asked herself as she walked closer to the  
  
door.  
  
  
  
`You know. You like him. You don't want to hurt anymore, but you  
  
can't deny it.' Chloe's conscience screamed at her.  
  
  
  
Chloe knew it was true. And she knew what she could do differently  
  
this time around.  
  
  
  
Tell him. Talk to him.  
  
  
  
Chloe nodded her head defiantly and raised her hand to open the  
  
door, but she stopped when she heard Clark's voice.  
  
  
  
"Lex, I think we need to talk about last night before Chloe gets  
  
up." Clark said. Chloe noticed the room whose door she had her ear  
  
pressed too had suddenly became much quieter. She assumed Lex had  
  
turned his full attention to Clark as he answered.  
  
  
  
"What do you want to know about it?"  
  
  
  
"Why were you making out with Chloe? Did you.was it.was it mutual?"  
  
Clark asked hesitantly. Chloe was almost positive she heard a hint  
  
of worry in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Clark, Chloe just tried to thank me for.the movie and the dance. I  
  
turned my head so she would hit my lips dead-on." Lex replied.  
  
  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted you to notice. Clark, Chloe likes you. She wanted to go on  
  
this trip for the conference, sure, but she wanted to ask you to  
  
think Spring Formal. You seemed a tad preoccupied, so I hoped to get  
  
your attention. Obviously I did. Why are you so worried anyways? If  
  
I didn't know how wrapped up you are in Lana, I would think you're  
  
jealous."  
  
  
  
"Maybe I was.maybe I am. Watching you to so close.wasn't easy. Even  
  
if Lana was right in front of me."  
  
  
  
"Clark, be a man, Ask her out. Trust me; she isn't planning on  
  
asking you anytime soon."  
  
  
  
"But.you kissed her.a lot. Are you sure." Clark trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Positive. In fact, if you don't ask her, I may never speak to you  
  
again." Lex said, and Chloe could just see him grinning, even if she  
  
couldn't actually see through the door.  
  
  
  
"How horrible." Clark said laughter in his voice. "I think I'm going  
  
to do it. You're not the only one who thinks I should."  
  
  
  
`He doesn't feel the same.' Her mind screamed blocking out the rest  
  
of the guy's conversation. Chloe shook her head to clear all Lex  
  
thoughts from her head.  
  
  
  
`Clark.formal.Clark.formal!'  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled and backed away from the door, going to her suitcase  
  
instead. She pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
  
  
On Hold  
  
Dress for Chloe Sullivan by MetropoStyle  
  
  
  
Chloe knew she was right to put that pink dress she was looking at  
  
on hold. Chloe put the paper back into her suitcase and grabbed some  
  
clean clothes to change into.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
  
  
Chloe hummed softly as she swirled her coffee around in its cup,  
  
staring blankly into space. Chloe blushed as she realized she  
  
probably had one of those goofy, love struck type smiles on her face.  
  
  
  
`Clark Kent asked me to the formal. Clark Kent asked me to the  
  
formal.' Chloe's mind repeated over and over, trying to sink in  
  
fully.  
  
  
  
Chloe sighed happily and opened up her book she was assigned in  
  
English.  
  
  
  
"So, I perceive that contented sigh was the side effect of Clark finally getting  
  
up the courage to ask you to the formal?"  
  
  
  
Chloe looked up from her book to see Lex standing in front of her, a  
  
steaming cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Mind if I put this down, and sit along with it? The cup is  
  
extremely hot." Lex asked.  
  
  
  
"It's your coffee place Lex." Chloe offered with a smile, although  
  
her mind was screaming at her again.  
  
  
  
`You do not like Lex Luthor.you do not like Lex Luthor." Chloe  
  
sighed inwardly.  
  
  
  
Chloe didn't address the kiss that whole weekend, she was sort of in  
  
Clark-Land, and when she tried to bring it up, Lex gave her the same  
  
thing she heard him tell Clark. And while Chloe was blissfully  
  
happy, she couldn't get rid of this feeling she had in the back of  
  
her head.  
  
She usually dismissed it as feeling guilty, as if kissing  
  
Lex and then leaving him high and dry was sort of karma  
  
suicide, but right now, while Lex is sitting in front of her, Chloe didn't  
  
feel guilty.she felt.like kissing him again. Chloe looked down at  
  
the table for a minute, unable to look at Lex any more, and her she  
  
saw the picture of Clark and her from a few days ago, and Chloe  
  
instantly felt better, and she raised her head to face Lex again. 


	11. Eleven

breaking*part eleven  
  
"This is amazing!" Chloe yelled over the music to Pete and Clark.  
  
"Lex knows how to throw a party!" Pete grinned.  
  
"Hey, I helped!" Clark said, smiling.  
  
"Still feeling guilty for the formal, no doubt," Pete replied.  
  
"Guys, shut up, both of you. It's my birthday, and I'm about to embark on a journey of the big city kind. I'm leaving the past in the past.so quit raining on my parade!" Chloe chided them.  
  
"Come on Chloe, let's dance." Clark said.  
  
"Guilty!" Pete called to their backs as they walked onto the part of Lex's ballroom set apart for dancing, right in front of the makeshift DJ's stage.  
  
"He better be glad he writes such good articles, or he'd be dead right now." Chloe said as Clark and she began swaying to the music.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said about putting the past behind you?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yes! I swear, Kent, I'm ok! I'm glad Lana's ok, even if I did have a short fit of rage once you left." Chloe smiled up at Clark.  
  
"Thank God," Clark said, grinning at Chloe, then shifting his eyes to something over Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"I know you're not checking out Lana," Chloe teased, the smile on her face taking away any spite in her comment.  
  
"For once, I'm not. That cousin of yours. Lois, the one you're staying with in Metropolis this summer.she's beautiful."  
  
"I can see that, since we are closely related. Go for it Kent. I don't want to have to deal with you lusting after her every time you come visit me this summer. I've had enough lusting to last me a life time."  
  
Clark grinned sheepishly as the song drew to a close. "Ok, so maybe this time I'll take your advice." Clark shrugged. "Promise you're not mad?"  
  
"Scout's honor," Chloe said, holding up three fingers. Clark nodded slightly and moved through the crowd, towards Lois. Chloe chuckled lightly and turned around to find Lex in front of her with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you can get in for impersonating a scout?" Lex asked.  
  
"I was a Girl Scout in Metropolis!" Chloe exclaimed, and Lex smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Would you like to dance?" Lex asked as a new song started.  
  
"Always the gentleman," Chloe grinned back as she took Lex outstretched hand.  
  
"Always," Lex grinned.  
  
"Thanks for helping Clark throw this party, and having it in your mansion, of course." Chloe said as they danced.  
  
"I know what he did at the dance. I assumed he needed as much help making it up to you as possible."  
  
"I'm not mad. I've decided to put the past behind me, where it belongs. I read once, If you're always stuck on your past, you can never move forward."  
  
"So, where do you go from here? Boy hunting with your cousin.Lois, I believe.in Metropolis?"  
  
"Nah. I figure if it happens it happens." Chloe replied. "You know what? You never wished me happy birthday!" Chloe scolded Lex.  
  
"My mistake." Lex said, ducking his head slightly. "Happy 17th, Chloe."  
  
"Thank you!" Chloe grinned.  
  
"So, if I give you a birthday kiss, how many people do you think will see?" Lex said, looking Chloe in the eyes.  
  
Chloe felt his arms tighten around her and she understood his double meaning to his question. "I don't care who sees us," Chloe said softly.  
  
"I'm glad," Lex said, leaning down to kiss Chloe softly.  
  
As Lex pulled away, he looked at Chloe again, and smiled at the look of happiness etched on her face. "Since you don't care who sees us, I guess this means I can do that whenever I want?" Lex asked, hoping Chloe would understand what he was trying to ask her.  
  
"As long as I can do it whenever I want too," Chloe grinned.  
  
"Guess this means I'll have to visit you in Metropolis," Lex asked as the music slowed to end.  
  
"Guess it does," Chloe said as the last notes of the music faded.  
  
"Time for presents!!" Pete's voice rang out.  
  
"I would ask what you're present was," Chloe started as Lex snaked his hand into hers. "But I think I already got it." Chloe smiled as she squeezed his hand and they headed over to the table laded with presents.  
  
~end 


End file.
